


Never Let You Go

by morgancheyenne14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgancheyenne14/pseuds/morgancheyenne14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas reveals his feelings to Dean in a heated argument, Dean has to decide if he feels the same, or can never look at Castiel as more than a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let You Go

**Never Let You Go**

Dean drove as fast as he could. He needed to get away from everything. Away from Sam, the bunker, and especially what had just gone down with Cas. All he needed was his Baby and the blacktop. 

“Who does Cas even think he is?” the hunter said aloud to no one in particular. ‘Oh whatever Winchester,’ Dean thought to himself, ‘He used to be a damn angel. He was an all-powerful being. He’s your best friend.’ Dean shook his head. No, Castiel wasn’t just a friend anymore. He had just crossed that line, and Dean knew there was no going back. 

Dean pulled off onto the shoulder of the Kansas dirt road. He thought about the angel he had fought beside for all these years. Even when Cas had messed up, Dean had always defended him. He thought about what had just happened at the bunker. The moment that had changed it all: 

  
_Dean and Sam walked into the bunker with the burgers. Dean looked and saw Cas and Kevin sitting at the large table in the center room. They were idly chatting about something that had to do with Metatron’s spell.  
_

_Dean and Sam were both glad that Cas was back home with them, but mostly Dean was. He had seen Cas working some ridiculous job, and sleeping in the storage room of the gas station. He knew that Cas was glad to have a home and a bed again._

_“Grub!” Dean Shouted._

_Castiel and Kevin looked up, and Dean smiled fondly at his blue-eyed best friend. Dean was pleasantly surprised to see the smile returned. They both stood up to meet Sam and Dean at the bottom of the stairs._

_Sam handed Kevin his food, and Dean handed Cas his. Their hands touched briefly, and Dean thought he felt something electric run through his body. He shook it off. Kevin was already devouring his portions, and Dean watched Cas eye his then bite into it smiling._

_“Well, any progress on the spell?” Sam asked between bites._

_“Nah, and Crowley isn’t being any help.” Kevin replied, a mouth full of burger._

_“I’d say differently. He’s still cooperating in translating the tablet.”_

_“Yea Cas, but he’s also Crowley. Ya know? Mega douchebag who killed my mother and doesn’t really wanna help the ‘Moose’,” Kevin added, trying to impersonate Crowley’s accent, “so he’s giving us as vague of information as he can.”_

_“He’s been giving us other hints Kevin,” Cas retorted then said in a more hushed voice, “but you’re probably as bad as Dean at catching hints.”_

_Dean almost choked on a bite of his burger. “Whoa! I am not bad at catching hints.”_

_“I’d beg to differ Dean. You couldn’t figure out that that woman at the farm wanted to sleep with you. You couldn’t figure out Meg was actually fairly nice, and you definitely didn’t realize Lisa never wanted you to leave, and..”_

_“Dammit Cas! What have I said about bringing up Lisa?!” Dean said glaring at Cas._

_“Guys…” Sam started to interrupt._

_“Shut up Sammy!”_

_“I’m sorry Dean,” Cas said standing up, “I’ll return to my room. Thank you for dinner.”_

_Cas left the table, and headed upstairs to his room. Dean huffed and finished off his burger, then headed to his own room. Sam and Kevin both just stared after the two friends._

_“He really is bad at taking hints isn’t he?” Kevin asked Sam._

_“The ones Cas gives him? Yeah, very bad.”_

_They shook their heads, and finished their dinners. Dean had already reached his room, but hadn’t walked in yet. He looked down the hall to the room where Cas was staying. His anger grew and he stormed to Cas’ door, pounding on it with his fist._

_Cas swung the door open. Dean took the opportunity to bust in, but that didn’t faze Castiel’s calm demeanor. Dean glared at the ex-angel, and started his rant._

_“Cas what gives you the right to come in our home, where we are letting you stay may I remind you, and bring up subjects you know I’m sensitive about? I mean seriously man?? Lisa?” He was starting to feel tears sting the back of his eyes._

_“I gave her and Ben up so I could save you and the rest of the world. They were always in danger with me around, and that kid was the only chance I had to do something my father could never do. I know I didn’t deserve that happiness, but I had it!”_

_Cas seemed to grow a little annoyed. “You didn’t deserve it? Of course you deserved it Dean! How many people had you saved?” Castiel’s voice seemed to grow louder as he spoke._

_“I came close to asking you for help so many times, but you had her, and I just couldn’t do it. I wanted you to have that ‘apple pie life’, as you call it, but you’re right. The danger just followed you, and you made a brave decision. You saved their lives by letting them go, but she loved you Dean.” Dean saw Cas’ face soften._

_“I know enough to know what love looks like, and it was in her eyes when she looked at you. You were too busy worrying about when the evil would catch up to you to notice.”_

_Dean stared at him, “What did you just spy on me the whole year?”_

_“I often stopped in. I was wanting to ask you to help me with the purgatory situation, but I waited hoping you’d be happy.”_

_“I didn’t deserve her Cas, you’re wrong about that. I’ll never have anyone, or that fancy ‘apple pie’ life. Besides, why do you care so much about my happiness? I mean we are friends, but I didn’t think you’d be too happy about the whole ‘Hey Cas you can’t stay’ thing.”_

_“Oh fuck it Dean.”_

_Dean was surprised at Castiel’s use of a curse word. “What?”_

_“It is because I …love you, okay?”_

_Dean’s eyes widened, and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Had he heard him right? He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, and he shook his head._

_“Yeah dude we are family...”_

_“NO! Dean, I am in love with you! Like 100% in love. I have been having these feelings for quite some time, but have just recently come to terms with them. Rachel was right when she said I was lost when I laid my hand on you in Hell. I was completely lost in something I wouldn’t understand for a long time. I was lost in you”_

_Dean stared at Cas as he shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Why would he admit that now? Now of all times? Then Dean ran, like he always did. He ran out of Cas’ room, past Sam and Kevin who had obviously been eavesdropping, and to the Impala. He drove away as quickly as he could._

Dean sat in the car. Cas loved him. Cas, the ex-angel, was in love with Dean Winchester, the bad boy hunter. Dean wasn’t mad though, or freaked out. He was…relieved. He was totally relieved now, because he realized he loved Cas too. 

Cas had given up everything for him, and Dean needed him. Dean needed Cas with or without his powers. He needed him just to be there for him. He loved Cas more than he had loved Robin, or Cassie, or even Lisa. That was all he needed to know. 

Dean started the Impala back up, and turned around towards the bunker. He headed back to Cas and his home. He drove back even faster than he had driven away. 

Cas was at the table again with Sam and Kevin. Sam and Kevin weren’t too fazed, but Castiel was in the dumps. Sam had coaxed him out of the room, and back down to the table. They had tried talking about it, but Sam and Kevin did most of the talking, saying Dean would be back. 

“He just needed some air,” Sam said. 

The door to the bunker slammed open as soon as Sam’s mouth closed. Cas stood up and turned around to see Dean running down the stairs. Cas was about to say something when Dean was there, his hands holding Cas’ face and his lips against the ex-angel’s. 

Castiel slowly reached up to put his hands on Dean’s chest. Dean kissed Cas with as much sincerity as he could possibly give, and Cas returned it. He pulled away looking into blue. 

“I just needed some air.” 

“Is that all you’re going to say Dean?” 

“No. I was gonna say I love you too Cas. I love you so much, sorry I couldn’t see it before.” 

Kevin was making gagging noises as he coughed up the twenty bucks he owed Sam. Dean eyed his brother. Sam just shrugged at his brother. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Cas against him. Their kiss was full of want and love and Castiel nor Dean had ever felt anything like it. 

The next morning Dean would wake up with his angel curled up in his bed beside him. He’d listen to him breath steadily in sleep, and here his soft mumbling while he dreamed. Dean would also wake up knowing he loved Cas more than anything. He knew he’d never let him go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm also on fanfiction.net morgancheyenne14 :)


End file.
